Vehicles, including electric or hybrid vehicles, and other devices are generally powered by a high voltage battery or other high energy store. However, such vehicles and devices typically include components or subsystems, such as battery controllers, motor controllers, air conditioning systems, and the like, operating at a relatively lower voltage. Conventionally, a converter down converts the high voltage powering the vehicle or device to the lower voltage at which these components and subsystems operate. Such conventional converters are often inefficient and suffer from load transients that are absorbed by and may cause damage to a low voltage battery.